Eds Choice
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: What if Jerry had given Ed a little more time to consider his offer 2011 remake
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Jerry had given Ed more time to think about his offer?

Chapter 1

Ed hit the ground with a pain in his ankle.

"That looked like it hurt," said Jerry, sitting in a chair.

Startled, Ed backed into a chair and fell into the pool, clutching the cross around his neck.

Jerry stood up, "You bit off more than you can chew," said the vampire.

"It's too late, man. I know what you are; you've been made," said Ed.

"And you think anyone's going to believe you?" said Jerry, feeling sorry for the kid.

"No. Don't play that crap. Don't play mind shit with me," said Ed.

An idea came into Jerry's head. He needed someone to serve him, and this kid needed to fit in.

"Okay," said Jerry, "You say you're glad you're different."

"Get back," said Ed, as Jerry walked into the pool.

"But how can you be, in a place like this, with these people? Even your best friend… you're nothing to him now."

"No," said Ed, in denial, as Jerry got closer to him.

"You were born for this and you know it," said the vampire, "But how about this? How about I give you a little more time to decide?" said Jerry.

"You mean you won't turn me?" said Ed, stunned.

"Not till you're ready," said Jerry.

"What makes you think I'll decide that?" said Ed.

"Oh, I know you will, Edward," said Jerry, "Unless you would prefer a life of loneliness."

"Well, maybe I won't be alone. Maybe Brewster will come to his senses," said Ed.

"You really think he will?" said Jerry.

Ed knew Jerry was right.

"Okay, well, come on," said Jerry, climbing out of the pool.

"What do you mean? Where am I going? Wait, are you kidnapping me?" asked Ed.

"No, I'm taking you home," said Jerry, offering Ed his hand.

Ed took his hand and climbed out.

"You don't need to do that. I can walk," said Ed.

"Come on, I scared you. At least let me say I'm sorry by giving you a ride," said Jerry, "Besides, you don't wanna walk home in wet clothes, do you?"

"No," said Ed, looking at his watch, "I _am_ late for dinner. My parents will kill me. Fine, give me a ride," said Ed.

The two of them walked together to Jerry's truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, um, I have a question. If you're a vampire and you can go so fast, then why do you drive a truck?" asked Ed.

"Really? That's the big question? Why do I drive a truck?" responded Jerry.

"No need to snap," said Ed.

"Well, I like trucks," said Jerry, driving, "Where do you live?"

"That house on the right," said Ed.

"Good to know," said Jerry, pulling into the driveway, "Do you have a cellphone?"

"Oh, you bet," said Ed, taking out his iPhone.

"Okay, then," said Jerry, taking it from Ed to put his number in it. "Call me if you choose to accept my offer, or if you need someone to talk to- or you can text me," said Jerry, giving the phone back to Ed, "Go in… I look forward to hearing from you more, Ed."

As soon as Ed got out, Jerry drove away. Ed would have to make up some excuse to tell his parents why he was late and why his clothes were wet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ed walked in, both his parents were waiting for him.

"Edward, where have you been?" asked his mother, "And why are you all wet?"

"Look, Mom, Don't freak out. I was with Charlie, okay? I fell into a pool," said Ed.

"Please tell me you didn't walk home in those wet clothes," said his mom.

"No. Miss Brewster drove me home," Ed lied.

"Well, as long as you're safe. I've got dinner ready," said his mom.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed," Ed replied as he went upstairs.

Ignoring the protest of his mom, he walked into his room and took out his phone. He went into the contacts and looked at Jerry's number. He could feel the weight of it, and texted Jerry:

 _well my mom and dad are a little freaked out but I lied to them and told them Charlie's mom drove me home_. He hit "send."

A moment later, his phone beeped. Ed read it:

 _good job_ Jerry wrote.

 _Brewster is a loser anyway,_ Ed texted back.

Jerry responded, _don't worry you won't have to worry about him for much longer am here if you need someone to talk to._

It made Ed feel good knowing that someone would listen to him. One of his friends was now dead, and one stepped out on him. His mom and dad, with their jobs, hardly ever had time for him… but Jerry actually had time to listen to him.

Ed reached over and turned on the radio. He tuned a country station. He didn't really like Country music, but he heard Chris Young's song, "Lonely Eyes," and liked it. He lay down and let it sing him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Edward, it's time for school!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

Ed sat up in bed.

"Edward, did you hear me?" said his mom again.

"I heard you, Mom!" Ed yelled back, as he got up.

If he was right, he had Jerry's number in his phone. He checked it in the contacts, and it was there. Ed wasn't sure what the vampire wanted from him, but he had no one else… What Charlie said was still in his head.

He sent another text to Jerry: _Can we meet at Dusk tonight? I want to talk_. He hit "Send" and went to get ready. He put his phone in his jacket pocket, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs. His parents were both there.

"Okay, Ed. Your mom and I have to work late again," said Rick Lee.

"So, what else is new? When I was younger, we used to do everything together. Now you guys barely have time for me anymore," said Ed, "I gotta go."

"Edward, you haven't eaten anything yet," said his mom.

"I'm not hungry," said Ed, walking out the door.

Ed wasn't too far from his house when he got a text from Jerry: _Don't worry things will get better for you I promise_

Ed walked into school feeling, for the first time since last night, a glimmer of hope…

That is, until he ran into Mark and Ben…

"Hey, Nerd. I still owe you for what happened last night," said Mark, "Does the invitation to hit you still stand?"

"No, it expired," said Ed.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna do it anyway," said Mark, "Later, at dusk- If I see you again."

"I'd like to see you try," said Ed, as he continued walking to school.

Once he got inside, he went to his locker. He was in the middle of putting his backpack away when Charlie approached him.

"Hey, um, can we talk about last night?" asked Charlie.

"No. You already said enough last night," said Ed.

"Oh, so you're still mad at me. I get that. I was a jerk," said Charlie.

"Yeah, try an asshole," said Ed.

"Okay, fine, I get it. But you have to understand why I did it. I mean, come on- You insulted Amy. If you had a girlfriend, I would never insult her, no matter how nerdy she was," said Charlie.

"What's that mean? So, what? I can't get _any_ girl? That's what you're saying?" said Ed.

"Well, I didn't mean it in that way," said Charlie.

"Let me tell you something, Brewster: If you can get new friends, so can I," said Ed.

Ed slammed his locker shut and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ed couldn't believe the nerve his so-called friend had, trying to apologize to him. Isn't that how a song by One Republic went? thought Ed. Well, that didn't matter; he had a new friend now.

Ed texted Jerry: brewster tried to apologize today but i just told him i wasn't interested. Can you believe after what he put me through? well i'm going to the comic book store to clear my head

While browsing though comics, Ed came across the Batman edition with Scarecrow, his favorite villain from Batman. Ed loved Crane because, like him, Crane was also bullied as a child. Oh, Crane. You may be one of the most pathetic villains in Batman, but you're still a good one. Ed's phone beeped.

good job at turning Charlie down. where are you right now? it's almost dusk i'll come get you

Ed texted back: i'm at the comic book store i'll be waiting for you

Ed hit send and turned away, happier than he'd ever felt. He put the comic book back and walked outside to wait for Jerry.

Hands quickly grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. He wasn't surprised to see Mark again.

"Oh, not you again," said Ed.

"Yeah, I never gave you that punch from last night."

Mark was about to punch him. Ed held up his hands, bracing for the impact, but it never came.

"What the...?" Mark sounded confused as he let go of Ed and was yanked away by something.

Ed heard Mark screaming and put his arms down. Ed saw that Mark was dead, with Jerry standing over him. Jerry looked over at Ed, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You okay?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but did you have to kill him? Like, are you insane?" Ed tossed his arms up.

"A little bit," said Jerry, "Now, come on, let's go back to my place."

Jerry put his arm around Ed and led him away. 


End file.
